


Too tall

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: Hair [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Makoto and Nagisa are girls, also set during Hair, another Sou/fem!mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke finds out about a bet that involves his girlfriend. I hope you guys like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too tall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As the tags say, this is another Sou/fem!Mako story. 
> 
> Oh! And also Makoto has the same height even though he is a female in this story. I really like the idea of her still being taller than the others.

Sousuke got out of the lockers and Samezuka pool, to see that the whole Iwatobi team (plus Rin) outside talking.

He also notices that Makoto was not with them. As he got out the lockers, he saw a figure passing by in a hurry. Maybe it was her.

As he got closer he could hear bits of the conversation they were having. He didn’t pay attention to it, until he hear Nagisa’s scream.

“Mako-chan is way too tall!”

Raising an eyebrow, he walk to where the group are, and cleared his throat to they would look at him.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Ah Sou-chan! We are talking about Mako-chan!”

“I can see that.”

“Don’t worry Sousuke, we are not talking anything bad about her.” Rin said, while the others just nodded their heads in agreement.

“I already know that, it’s impossible for any of you to talk bad about Makoto.”

At that Nagisa giggled, and threw herself at Sousuke’s arms. After finding out about Makoto’s relationship with him, she began acting more carefree towards him.

After all, once Nagisa notice how much Makoto laughed when she did that. She started doing more often, since for some reason Sousuke gets flustered which amuses Makoto.

“Don’t worry Sou-chan! We were talking about how tall Mako-chan is!”

At that, Sousuke raised an eyebrow and gave the other guys a confused expression.

“What Nagisa meant was that we were remembering when we were younger…we made a few bets...”

Rin told him with a small blush coloring his cheeks, looking embarrassed.

“What did you guys bet on?”

“We all bet that we were going to be taller than Mako-chan!” Nagisa said with a loud squeal.

“What..?”

He could hear Rei sighing in the background, he must be feeling the same way as him. He couldn’t blame him.

“When we were kids, we made a bet of who would be taller than Mako-chan!” She repeated herself again.

“We heard that the first time Nagisa-chan!” Rei told her, letting out another sigh.

Nagisa just giggled and stuck out her tongue cutely. Of course making Rei blush and make him look the other way.

So maybe he wasn’t the only one in a relationship with another Iwatobi girl.

“Anyway! Since we were little Mako-chan has been taller than us.” Nagisa told him

“I used to be taller than her...” Haru replied quietly, making Sousuke look at him for a moment.

“But that was in the past Haru-chan!”

Haru just frowned and turn to look the other way. Maybe he felt a little bitter that Makoto got much taller than him. After all he heard from Makoto that he used to protect her all the time when they were younger.

“Does Makoto know about this?” Sousuke asked and turn to look at Rin this time.

“No, well I don’t think so.” Rin told his, still looking a little embarrassed.

It really amused him to know that they actually made a bet about that. He was pretty sure that it was Rin that thought about doing that, while the other went along with it.

They stayed silent for a couple of seconds when it was Rei who broke the silence.

“But in the end none of you won, since Makoto-senpai is still taller than all of us.” Rei told them, making the other sigh in resignation.

“And she would still grow taller.” Sousuke said in amusement.

“Ugh! Don’t remind us.” Rin scowled and look the other way while frowning.

“How did that bet even started?” Rei asked this time, as he looks at the others.

Rin, Nagisa, and Haru look at each other for a moment. Confusion could be seen on their expressions.

“W-we don’t remember…” Haru told them.

“I don’t even remember what kind of bets we made.” Rin said as he looks between Nagisa and Haru.

“Sorry guys! I was talking with the twins and my mom so it took longer than I expected.”

Before anyone could say anything else Makoto’s voice could be heard, and soon enough the others jump as they saw her.

When Makoto arrived, everyone was silent as they all had uneasy expressions on their faces. They all secretly hope that Makoto didn’t hear what they were talking about.

“What’s wrong?” Makoto look at them with a concern expression on her face.

Sousuke just smile at her, and move towards her so he could kiss her forehead.

“Nothing, we were just wondering what happen since you were taking too long.”

The others just nodded their head, as they all secretly thank Sousuke for saying that.

“Oh okay. Well Sousuke and I are leaving now, we will see you tomorrow.” Makoto

“Okay Mako-chan! Don’t do anything naughty~!” Nagisa giggled as Makoto blush a dark shade of red.

They all said their goodbyes, the rest of Iwatobi going back home. While Rin started walking back to his and Sousuke dorm. While Makoto and Sousuke decided to go on a date.

Before they went too far, Sousuke stop and look back. Meanwhile Makoto stop a few steps ahead and wonder what Sousuke was planning on doing.

“Oh and also!” Sousuke called out to the others making them look at him. “Even though I wasn’t part of it, it looks like I won.” 

They all gave him confused expression, when they all slowly realized what he meant. Both Nagisa and Rei laughed while Rin and Haru just glare at him.

Once they were far away from the other, it was Makoto who stop walking. A few steps ahead, when Sousuke notice that Makoto wasn’t next to him, he also stops and looks back at her.

“What was all that about?” Makoto gave him a confused expression.

“Huh? Oh it was nothing.” Sousuke told her as he smile at her.

“But, I couldn’t help but think how happy I am to know that I’m taller than you.”

With a laugh, Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto and pulled her towards him. Makoto started laughing and rest her head against his neck.

“Sou! You’re not even that much taller than me!”

“But I’m still tall.”

Laughing, he scoops her up in his arms and gave her a kiss on her lips. She soon relaxed in his arms and kisses him back.

After all is he wasn’t tall, he wouldn’t be able to hold her, and pick her up as much as he does now. But after hearing what Rin and the other’s bet, now he would brag about it as much as he wants.

Since it wasn’t his fault that him and Makoto were too tall. Especially himself.


End file.
